


Will You Go to the Play With Me?

by Madamoiselle_Miraculous (Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar)



Series: Miraculous Appreciation Week fics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "play" dates, Gen, Good Friends, ML week, day 2: friends/family, my contribution, shy people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar/pseuds/Madamoiselle_Miraculous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathanael wants to ask Marinette to see a play with him, and Alix resolves to try and help him. After all, he is a pretty cool friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Go to the Play With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write "Alix and Nathanael are bffs and Alix is his support when he tries to ask out the super cute fashion designer in their class"

Nathanael had been waiting all day for the right moment. He had been scribbling down doodles in the side of his notebook next to his notes. Small drawings of stages and performers, people sitting in the audience. And n the far corner, Nathanael and Marinette sat, happy for the performers and holding hands. It was a little dream he had had for a while now. He already had the tickets. All he needed was for Marinette to say yes, which was more frightening than it actually appeared to be. What if she said no?

He was going to take Marinette to one of the plays they were performing at the theatre in his neighbourhood. He would walk her home afterwards and maybe kiss her hand (or her cheek) goodnight. It was such a nice daydream, he barely noticed when the teacher stopped talking and started handing out their homework which he immediately misplaced. He got so giddy thinking about it. No doubt he had a silly smile plastered to his face, and his drawings were starting to become masses of indistinguishable scribbles.

He was packing up his things when Alix nudged him with her elbow. His pencil clattered to the floor but the shorter girl snatched it up before it rolled away. “Someone’s distracted! Did you even take any notes down this lesson?” She asked curiously, handing the pencil back.

“Some!” He sighed, dragging his bag over his shoulder. He had left the invitation on the desk; everyone else had left for the day. The invitation was decorated with a detailed picture of a theatre. When Alix spotted it, she snatched it up and started to read it.

“Oh, you’re inviting Marinette to the play today?” She asked, then she took his arm and squeezed it. “Come on, then, you slow poke! The longer you take, the less time you’ll have to ask Marinette out.”

Alix gave him back the invitation and ran out of the classroom, Nathanael close behind. How could he forget he only had a limited time to ask Marinette out! No doubt she was already gone. At the front of the school, Nathanael looked around desperately for her. Alix stood next to him, arms crossed as she too looked for the fashion designer. She was going to help Nathanael ask her out on a date if it was the last thing she’d do.

They spotted Marinette talking to Alya at the last minute, and Alix began pushing him over to the pair. But he wouldn’t move. It was frustrating when she knew he would be so annoyed with himself later. Eventually, she knew she had to take drastic measures for her good friend.

“Alya, Marinette!” She yelled, waving madly at the other two. She felt Nathanael stiffen when they looked their way, and she didn’t even have to look to know he was probably blushing when the girls started coming over.

“Yes?” Marinette asked her, a friendly face thrown towards Nathanael who seemed frozen.

“Nath has something to ask you, Marinette!” Alix nudged Nathanael closer to the other girl, but he made no sound. He didn’t even try to give her the invitation he had made. It was as if someone had pressed pause on their remote and it only affected him.

Finally, Nathanael asked Marinette hoarsely, “did you take notes in class? I lost mine.”

Alix would have slapped her forehead. He had been so close, but they had forgotten to take into account how Nathanael reacts around Marinette. The other girl assured him that she had all the notes and that she would email them to him tonight. When the girls left, Alix stood in front of Nathanael with her hands on her hips.

“What was that?! You were so close. So, so close.” Alix huffed, shaking her head in disappointment. “Nath, one day you’ll have to ask her out. It’s so painful watching you flounder everyday, and now you’ve wasted twenty dollars on a play you’re probably never going to see!”

Nathanael rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah, I know. I should have tried to ask her out, but I freeze up whenever I see her. She’s just so--”

“Beautiful, kind and perfect.” Alix finished for him.

Nathanael sighed and looked down at the tickets. It really was a shame, it was going to be such a good play. He had another idea, though. “Maybe you can come to the play with me.”

Alix blinked a little bit in surprise, but then she shrugged. “Sure, why not. As friends, right?”

“Right. Friends.” Nathanael smiled, and he waved to Alix as she left. At least he knew how to talk to one person right.


End file.
